Ares
Ares was an Vanir warrior who served as the God of War of Olympus for over two-thousand years. Biography Early life Personality and traits Ares was the god of war and violence. He was primarily the patron god of Sparta, but armies from all city-states offered prayers to him before going into battle. Though he represented the physical aspect of war, Ares was far from a mindless thug. He was, in fact, a brilliant strategist, preferring to plan his battles carefully rather than going into a fight with his proverbial guns blazing. Whenever possible, he seemed to like the methods of getting other people to do his work for him or finding ways to get his enemies to destroy themselves. The latter was something he repeatedly attempted with Hercules, knowing that he could not kill his half-brother without suffering the wrath of Zeus. Despite the often chaotic results of his worshipers' actions, Ares saw himself as a subtle strategist, as befitted the god of war, rather than the god of brawling. He also exhibited a curious mix of sportsmanship and cheating when convenient for him. In his relations with the other Olympians, he relied on the fact that they needed him, so he usually ran his own schemes with little regard for the wishes of his colleagues, although he was still careful not to defy Zeus. He was genuinely fond of his sister Aphrodite, and was even in love with her at times. He was also obsessed with two of the greatest heroes of his people: Hercules and Diana. After first noticing his half-brother gaining the love of their father Zeus, Ares hated Hercules since he was a boy and repeatedly tried to kill his younger brother. From teenhood to manhood, Hercules and Ares would go after each other in a fashion similar to sibling rivalry, though Hercules would usually gain the upper hand every time. Relationships Family Zeus Hera Hercules Hermes Romances Enyo Aphrodite Otrera Aerope Aglaurus Althaea Anchiroe Astyoche Atalanta Calliope Demonice Eos Protogeneia Triteia Tereine Sterope Friends Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Ares possessed superhuman strength greater than that of the vast majority of Vanirs and could lift approximately 70 tons. Among the Olympians, his strength was equaled only by Hades and Poseidon and exceeded only by Hercules and Zeus. Superhuman Speed: Ares' superhumanly strong legs allowed him to run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Ares musculature produced almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, his body possessed almost limitless physical stamina in all activities. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Ares' skin, muscle, and bone tissue had roughly three times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human. This contributed, at least somewhat, to Ares' superhuman strength and his weight. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Ares' body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being and most gods. Ares was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury in a level comparable to Thor. He took full advantage of his great durability by performing many actions that would normally kill a human being. He would go as far as Kamikaze feats and even lighting himself on fire and charging against his opponents as a living fireball. However, enchanted godly weapons such as Mjolnir, capable of destroying mountains upon impact, were shown to injure him. Superhuman Agility: Ares' agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Ares' reaction time was enhanced to a level beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Limited Magic Ability: While not as accomplished at magic as many of his fellow Olympians, Ares could sense the presence of other gods, demons, and the use of magic, call other gods, summon weapons from Olympus, and transport himself by teleportation to Olympus and to Earth at will. Immortality: Like all Vanirs, Ares was functionally immortal. He was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's high degree of resistance to physical injury, Ares, like all Vanirs, could be injured. However, he was capable of repairing damaged or destroyed tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, Ares was not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of outside magical forces. Warfare Expertise: Ares was an expert in all areas of warfare. War Manipulation: The ability to manipulate war, strife, combat and other forms of conflict Ares as God of War had the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how they progressed and drew power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. Ares was naturally, extremely skilled in all forms of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. Ares could start conflicts by influencing people or events, rise personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat. Ares had the incredible power to invoke war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. With this power he had full control over the city or continent that was in war and chaos at the time. Abilities Master Combatant: Ares was a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills and all of the ancient Greek forms of armed and unarmed combat. Ares was a master of all Olympian weaponry and most human weapons ranging from clubs to firearms and explosives. Well versed in military tactics, torture, and combat engineering, Ares was one of the most talented and ruthless warriors that had ever fought on Earth. Expert Marksman: He was extremely accurate in throwing projectiles and sharpshooting. Expert Tactician: He had a vast amount of military history particularly focusing on battles and wars that involved Greek and Roman soldiers and armies. Interrogation Expert: Ares was well versed in various interrogation methods including torture. Appearances References Category:Males Category:Vanirs Category:Gods Category:Olympians